1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle airbag assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to an airbag assembly that is attached to the vehicle above a first area and is configured to pivot upon deployment covering a second area that is spaced apart from the first area.
2. Background Information
Airbag assemblies have become a standard feature in virtually all passenger vehicles. Several airbag assemblies are usually installed in a single vehicle. A curtain type airbag assembly is typically installed above an area over a window such that upon deployment of the airbag, the airbag covers the window.